Forgive Me for Being In Your Life
by closed132
Summary: Kurama and Hiei are a couple, Karasu traps Kurama, Kurama gets pregnant with a baby girl. What will happen when Hiei finds out. How will Hiei accept the fact that he must live with another's baby? What will happen to their love...
1. The Capture, The Truth

Disclaimer: Don't own Karasu, Kurama or Hiei but I do own Miyuki

Karasu x Kurama x Hiei

Forgive me for Being in your life …

Chapter 1

* * *

One dark day, Kurama was getting ready for bed and was waiting for a certain fire demon who loves him. Hiei and Kurama pledged their love to one another one night, from then on everything for them was beautiful.

"Hiei are you coming to bed?" Kurama asked as he walked down the stairs to see Hiei asleep. Kurama giggled at this and sat down at the couch and went to sleep. "Good night my love". With that Kurama went to sleep.

However, Karasu had been watching Kurama and was stacking ever single move he would take, especially how to take a certain Kitsune and make him his.

"Kurama... soon I will make you mine and so, oh! So much more!"

The next day Kurama woke up on the couch with Hiei looking at him. Kurama smiled.

"Good Morning Hiei did you sleep well."

"Hn, no my back hurts" Hiei groaned

"Well, that's what you get for sleeping on the couch all night"

"Hn..."

Kurama laughed and gave Hiei a kiss and decided to get ready for school. Kurama went to their room took a shower and dressed himself left to school.

As Kurama was walking he felt some behind him. Kurama turned around but no one was there. He shook it off and kept on walking.

Suddenly, Karasu came out of the trees and in front of Kurama. Kurama gasped and tried to run but he couldn't.

"Were are you going Kitsune,"

"What do you want Karasu!" Kurama said with rancor in him voice.

" Well what do you think I want? I want you" Karasu was now biting on Kurama's ear for he was behind Kurama now.

Kurama was frozen in fear and could not do anything but think.

"Hiei save me..." He said with strain.

However Karasu heard his thoughts.

"Do you really think that Hiei will save you, Will first I will take you for a ride and in the process make you mine."

Kurama and Karasu disappeared and Karasu started laughing.

Later, Hiei was worried first because of the little message Kurama sent him earlier and then because Kurama did not come home and it was already to late for Kurama to even be out.

"Oh, Kurama were are you..." Hiei tried calling him by his cell phone but no answer. The only thing to do was to go and ask Yusuke, Kuwababra, and Genkai's help to find Kurama. Hopefully, they would be at Genkai's temple. Hiei left the house with the keys and ran.

Meanwhile, Kurama woke and he was chained to his wrists and his neck had a collar on him. Kurama took in all his surroundings. He was in dark like room that looked more like a prison than a room. Kurama was about to close his eyes when Karasu came in.

"Why hello Kit, how are you," Karasu said loving but with all the sadistic pleasure just coming out.

"How do you think you sorry excuse for a crow!"?

"Oh my Kurama, and I thought I was going to go easy on you tonight..." Karasu grinned

Kurama snarled at Karasu, who just merely laughed at him.

"My Kurama do you knew what I want from you."

"Rape me or ... Kill Me its not that different Karasu."

"Oh no love, there is something you don't know about your body that I will tell you with words and actions."

Kurama hated it when he talked like that.

"Alright, tell me what is that you know of me."

"Well, I tell you then I will show you. You see, you're a kitsune and Kitsunes like you can have offspring and can carry them too. Kitsunes can get pregnant and so know love with that what do think I want to do with you."

Kurama could not believe what he was hearing and just had to ask himself why then did he not get pregnant when he and Hiei mated.

"Karasu, then tell me if it is so true then why did I not have a child for Hiei!"

"Protection, duh."

Kurama looked hurt know, he started thinking that maybe Hiei did know what Kurama could have a child, but then Hiei did not want a child.

"Kurama you will bear my children and be mine"

With that Karasu lifted Kurama up to his bed with black silk sheets and red covering and began to play with Kurama...tying him up with chains and whips. All that could be heard was Kurama's pain and agony that night.

Hey Peeps, this is my first story EVER and yes there will be more to come and here's a poll

When Hiei finds out that Kurama is preggy should Hiei:

a) Leave Kurama

b) Help Kurama with The baby

c) Hiei leaves and Karasu comes back again for the taking.

Thanks, and please review

-Alicard Hellsing


	2. You lose

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Karasu, Kurama and Hiei but I do own Miyuki

On with the fiction

* * *

Forgive Me For Being in your Life

In the morning, Kurama woke up in pain and hardy able to move. Karasu had taking everything that Kurama possessed. He began to think of what Hiei would say now.

'Oh Hiei if only you will forgive me' He thought. Just then a certain black haired demon entered the room with some food for Kurama. Kurama just stared at him with daggers that can kill anyone.

"Good Morning, My lovely Kitsune, did you enjoy last nights actions" Karasu said with a sick sadistic voice behind it.

Kurama just glared and said nothing. Remembering what had happened. It was just to horrible to even mention or remember. Everything that Kurama owned was gone.

"Kitsune are you thinking what I'm thinking"Karasu looked at Kurama.

"And what would that be exactly"

"Well how long will it take you to become pregnant"

"...!"

"Don't know, well we'll keep trying now won't we"

"..."

Karasu couldn't take Kurama's silence anymore and throw the try began to hit him.

Kurama was trying not to yell not like last night but when Karasu punched him hard in the stomach Kurama yelled in pain over and over.

"Ha, well know you can talk huh?"

"Leave me be Karasu"

"Never!!!" Karasu carried Kurama to his messed up bed and chained him to the bedpost and raped him.

Kurama screamed...

Meanwhile, Hiei felt something tearing in him. He knew that Kurama was hurt and in so much pain. Hiei was at Genkai's and stayed there with Yusuke and Kuwabara to figure out who took him captive.

"AHHH..."

"Hiei what's wrong"Yusuke asked worried about his friend

"It's Kurama, he's in pain, I can feel it, and someone is torturing him." Hiei said with strain in his voice.

" Wait, how do you know Kurama is hurt" Kuwabara asked.

"Kurama and I are bonded so what he feels I can feel..."

Yusuke had sympathy for Hiei, he knew Kurama and Hiei have bonded and loved each other so much.

Genkai came into the room all paid attention.

"I knew who took Kurama captive, its Karasu, he came back from the dead and wants Kurama. Who knows what kind of pain he has put Kurama through.

"I know I can feel it" Hiei said

"How do you know this" Yusuke asked

"Its simple really you dimwit!, I used a bit of Hiei's blood since its mixed together with Kurama's and separated it. Then I put the blood into the Makai Crystal, that I got in my younger days and it told me where Kurama is."

"Then we have to go and find him, who knows what that pyromaniac did to him already." Hiei said and was already out the door, along with Yusuke and Kuwabara and left.

2 weeks later, Kurama was constantly going to the bathroom and throwing up his guts.

Kurama knew what was wrong. When Kurama got out of the bathroom, Karasu was waiting for him with a smirk on his face.

"Well, Kitsune, I think I got you pregnant, Ha! How time flies when you are having fun" (yes, I have like a bunch of aphorisms in my head)

"Well, I hope you are happy" Kurama said with a pout.

"Aww, my sweet Kurama is sad, but why is it because your don't want the child"

"I do want it, it's just..."

"Hiei, right, you are afraid of what he might think of you" Karasu said know holding Kurama's stomach. "He might think we have been sleeping around"

Kurama's eyes opened up and shook Karasu off.

"How long will you keep me here"

"Just as long you are big enough so Hiei can hate you and the child and if he sticks long enough he might even leave you alone. He will get so fed up with you and you will come running to me."

Kurama looked at the ceiling and wondered, while holding his stomach

'Don't worry my child, if it comes to that, I will never leave you. Does not matter if you have no father at least you will have a mother'

Karasu left and Kurama curled up on a side of the bed and fell asleep

* * *

Hey, Here's Chappy 2

Hope you like it and thanks for the polls they were awesome and Keep answering more it will give me some ideas

Later,

-Alicard Hellsing


	3. In the end

Disclaimer- I do not own YYH. I known Miyuki

* * *

As the days and months passed, Kurama was now 5 months into pregnancy. He was always sleeping and not that much eating. He would still throw up constantly. Having Karasu there with him did not help at all, he would always touch him and do what ever he pleased.

Kurama was in his room that unfortunately he had to share with Karasu. Suddenly he felt a kick in his side.

'kick'

Kurama jump up and smiled.

"Forgive him little one, I know you want attention from your father too. However, he does not care for you like I do."

After, his mental talk of advice to his child he felt Karasu come in the room.

Karasu looked at Kurama with eyes saying 'I-will-hurt-you-more' eyes. Kurama shivered just at the look of his eyes.

'Kurama do you want to go home, my love" Karasu said whispering in his ear.

"Yes...I would."

"Well, now that you are big enough, I will take you home to Hiei."

Kurama looked at him in surprise.

"Then what?"

"Then he will also cause you pain."

Kurama looked down and touched his stomach. He had never forgotten Hiei and his love for him. Now he was someone else's. In addition, he was carrying someone else's baby. Oh how will Hiei ever forgive him.

Karasu grabbed Kurama's chin to look up at those violet eyes.

"You know what Kurama, I just noticed that my mate mark is healing. I think I will renew it again. So when Hiei sees you, you'll be marked as mine."

"No I will not let you. I belong to Hiei and he already marked me long before you did!"

"Well, too bad for him, cause his mark healed and there is nothing left. What kind of mate doesn't mark his mate over and over again?"

"...!!"

"Come here my love"

As Kurama tried to get away, Karasu was already on top of him on the bed not even caring for the bundle that was under him.

"Karasu...be...careful..of..the..baby..." Kurama said with strain.

"Oh. How rude of me. Of course I'll be careful, however if you don't cooperate, then there will be consequences."

Kurama was silent and allowed Karasu to mark him starting at his neck were the old mark was left. He began to lick Kurama's neck and nipped at him. Kurama's eyes were closed and hearing Karasu moaning was not helping. Then Kurama felt Karasu's teeth bite into him. Kurama gave up a scream and feel to unconsciousness.

Hours later, Karasu picked up Kurama who was still out and carried him all the way to Human World. Karasu had taken three hours just mark Kurama as a mate. Karasu enjoyed it. Entering Human World, Karasu tried to track down Hiei's energy and was successful. Hiei was in Genkai's temple. 'How fortunate' Karasu thought.

Karasu got there in a flash. He saw that Yusuke, Kuwabara, Yukina, Genkai and Hiei were all inside side.

Karasu went to the front down and knelt down to put Kurama on the ground leaning to the side.

"Well my Kitsune, I enjoyed our time together. I will be back for you and the kit. Good-bye my mate."

With that, Karasu gave Kurama a kiss on his lips and disappeared to Demon World, but before he knocked on the door.

Yukina got up and excused herself. As she opened the door, Yukina screamed.  
"HIEI, HIEI COME QUICK!!!!!!"

Hiei and everyone else jumped up to their feet and rushed over. They found a sleeping Kurama with a big red bloody mark on his neck and what really surprised them was Kurama's big swollen belly.

Hiei knelt down to Kurama and cradled his lovers head.

"My Kurama, my kitsune."

"Hiei lets get Kurama of the ground and get him cleaned up." Yusuke said giving a pat on Hiei's back.

"Yes, it would be best for Kurama to rest and get examined" Hiei said with tears in his eyes.  
Genkai asked Yukina if she could get the tub ready with some of her remedies and the healing potions and dusts.

Yukina ran to do her errand. Yusuke and Kuwabara were trying to lift up the heavy kitsune. In the end they did it and brought him over to the empty room in the back.

"Hiei, strip Kurama's clothes. He is dirty and needs to bathe. I believe he will be more comfortable with you than us." Genkai said and left and so did Yusuke and Kuwabara.

Hiei did as he was told. He could not help but to see that Kurama had been tortured and beaten. He stared at Kurama's mark.

He had been taken by KARASU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 'HE WILL PAY FOR HURTING YOU, I SWEAR.'

Hiei thought and carried Kurama to the tub and washed him. Later, he dressed Kurama in a soft red pink kimono and laid him on the bed. Then everyone left so Genkai and Yukina could heal Kurama's cuts and parts. After a few hours, Genkai came out with a worried face.

"Genkai what is wrong with Kurama, why is he fat or big" Hiei said with concerned eyes.  
"Hiei...Kurama is pregnant.. I am afraid it is with Karasu's child"

"What?! Kurama can get pregnant, but how?" Yusuke and Kuwabara asked together at the same time.

"Well, he is a kitsune and they can reproduce with a man or a woman and carry the child. Hiei how did you not know this"

Hiei looked down in guilt. He knew Kurama could have babies but he was afraid of being a father since he did not have one.

"Yes I knew, but..." Hiei couldn't say anything anymore he was to hurt and guilty.

"Well, he will be fine. Karasu had no mercy for him. If you like you can see him he is awake." Genkai said eyeing Hiei to go in first.

Hiei nodded and went in to see his love in bandages and uncomfortable.

"Hi..ei.." Kurama said as he saw Hiei.

"Kurama how do you feel" Hiei asked not getting too close to him.

"Hi..ei..please I need...to talk to you..I love you...Hi...ei."

"I know Kurama but you no longer belong to me, I'm sorry."

"No Hiei please don't leave me. I can explain"

"Save it Kurama I will not be back" With that Hiei left Kurama crying. Hiei walked out and just as he was about to leave.

"HIEI!!! how can you leave Kurama. He is helpless and needs you to be understanding." Yusuke said worried.

"He is carrying a bastard kit. That would have been my child if it weren't for my stupidity and blindness. I let Kurama down."

Without saying anything else Hiei left.

"What are we going to do Urameshi." Kuwabara asked worried

"We will wait and hope..."

* * *

Well that was one hell of a chapter for me. Hope you like it cause I did. READ AND REVIEW.  
I will use the ideas for the poll I put in Chapter 1 in the next chapter  
Bye Kidlets.

-Alicard Hellsing


	4. Labor and Guilts of the Heart

Forgive Me for Being In Your Life.

The next few months of Kurama's pregnancy was getting better. He could now eat regularly and sleep without have to stop to the bathroom all the time. Even though, Kurama was feeling better, he could not stop thinking of what had happened. Hiei left him alone with a kit that was going to be born in 1 more month.

Kurama decided to go to his apartment that he had with Hiei. He stayed there for the month.

Alone and with no one to love, Kurama began to think that his beauty was a curse and not something to be proud of.

* * *

Somewhere in Makai…

Hiei went back to Mokuro's place. He spent half of his time think of…

"Kurama" Hiei would just sit on a tree and think of him. He had dreams of their first night together. Oh how beautiful Kurama looked and was. However, he should have just fucked the kitsune and get him pregnant, but Hiei's stubbornness got to him again, he refused. Hiei was on the verge of killing Karasu and going back to Kurama. He had to understand that it was not his fault but… Karasu!

After Hiei's mental abuse of guilt, he went back to Mokuro. He entered the palace and to his 'room'. Later, Mokuro entered.

"Hello Hiei, what brings you to Makai. I thought that you would be with your kitsune."

"Hn. What do you care."

"Well you are my heir to the thrown and I need to now what is up? An Heir can't rule properly with guilt on his mind, yes"

Hiei looked at Mokuro and ignored her. She was getting on his nerves. If he didn't tell her she was not going to leave. Hiei already knew that she was on to him and Kurama.

"If I tell you will you leave and stop bugging me!"

"Alright"

"Fine. Kurama's pregnant. There." Hiei said angrily and with a sigh. He looked away.

"Hiei…I do not understand why you are mad. Shouldn't you be happy?"

"It's not mine."

"What ever do you mean?"

"It's Karasu's, that asshole raped MY Kurama and got him pregnant. Well you know what I was the one who had to get him pregnant that baby is suppose to be mine!!!!!!"\

"Hiei!! Don't yell at me! Instead go to Kurama and make amends with him and take care of him!!"

Mokuro was shot a death glare from Hiei. Hiei looked away, he knew she was right and it wasn't Kurama's fault but KARASU'S!!!

Hiei then snapped at her.

"DON'T TELL ME THAT!"

Mokuro looked at him.

"Hiei how long has he been pregnant?"

"I don't know like 8 months"

"WHAT!!! Hiei you are suppose to help him. He could go into labor any minute. Hiei if I could have children I would even if they weren't mine or another. But you have a beautiful kitsune who can!!!! Now leave to help him or I will throw your ass out and make sure that Kurama is taken care for!!!!"

"Fine, hn, but if you want children ever heard of adoption"

Mokuro was in shock and then mad, she kicked Hiei out of the door andinto Human World.

Hiei smirked and left to human world to help his kitsune, thanks to Mokuro's words of advice.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kurama was screaming in pain. He could not get up. His water broke and hour ago and now he was really in labor. He was sweating and hardly got to the phone. Kurama wished that Hiei would come. Kurama dialed Yusuke and Kieko's Home number and Yusule picked up.

"Moshi Mosi"

"Yus..uke…help…me…"

"Kurama?"

"Yes… Yusu…ke…I'm in….Labor….please help.

Kurama hung up

"Kurama! Kurama!

Yusuke hunged back the phone and left with Keiko to Kurama's apartment.

Kurama was now crying and saw that the pain was getting uncontrolable. he screamed

"HIEI COME BACK PLEASE!!!!"

Then everything went black.

tbc…

* * *

Hope you liked it

AVH


	5. Baby kits and more

Forgive Me for Being In Your Life.

* * *

As Hiei was jumping from tree to tree to get to his and Kurama's apartment, Hiei felt a sharp pain in his chest. He knew it was Kurama.

"Huh, Kurama"

Hiei jumped faster and until he got there, Yusuke and Keiko got there as well. Now he knew something was really wrong.

In Kurama's Apartment…

Yusuke went in Kurama's apartment with a kick on the door. The first thing they saw was a messy patch of red hair on the floor. It was Kurama.

"Kurama wake up come on" Yusuke tries to wake up his friend in pain but to no avail.

"Yusuke we have to get him to Genkai's, Kurama might lose the baby!" Keiko said with worry and Yusuke picked up Kurama gently and with that a pain stuck Kurama and woke him up.

"Ahhh…. Yusuke… and … Keiko…. Oh" Kurama went to back to unconsciousness.

'"Hang in there Kurama we'll get you to Genkai's in a second"

As they were leaving, Hiei appeared in the doorway. Seeing an in pain Kurama and Yusuke and Keiko. He was about to speak but was dragged to Yusuke and Keiko's car.

On their way, Kurama was moaning and screaming in pain.

"Ahhh….. help me…. Please…oh..oh.." Kurama opened his eyes to see red eyes of concern burning into his green ones.

"Hiei"

"Kurama, I'm here" Hiei grabbed Kurama's hand for reassurance.

"Alright we are here," Yusuke announced as he opened the door and got Kurama out gently and sprinted up the stairs to Genkai's temple.

As they got there, Yusuke screamed for Genkai.

"Genkai get your but down here now!!!!"

Genkai appeared and looked at Yusuke with Kurama at arms.

"What's going on is Kurama in labor!"

"Yeah he needs help now!"

"Come Yusuke put him in this room" Yusuke did what he was told and laid Kurama gently.

Then Genkai called for Yukina.

"Yukina get some hot water and towels, Kurama is fully dilated, he should start pushing."

"Yes Genkai" with that Yukina left. Genkai went back to Kurama's side.

"Kurama can you hear me"

"Yes…"

" Good now I'm going to dress you in a kimono alright. Would you like Hiei to help me."

"No…please Genkai I… don't want my baby to die."

"Its alright Kurama you got here in time, or you would have lost the baby by miscarriage."

Genkai shooed everyone and she dressed Kurama, after a few minutes later, Yusuke, Hiei, Keiko and Yukina entered the room seeing a Kurama in a kimono and sweating as another contraction came.

"Here Genkai are what you requested" Yukina handed the stuff to Genkai and she proceeded.

" Alright I suggest you might want to move to the side of the room, unless you want to see Kurama's parts" Genkai said at the group. They moved with nothing to say.

"Kurama I know this is going to sound weird but I'm going to part your lags."

Kurama nodded and did what he was told. Hiei on the other hand, went to Kurama's side and sat there soothing Kurama.

'Hiei…"

"Yes Kurama its me"

"I thought you left me…"

"Never"

"I…AHHHH!!!" Kurama was now ready to push.

"Hiei hold on to Kurama's hand and Yukina come help me NOW!"

Hiei grabbed Kurama's hand tight and Yukina went to Genkai's side.

"Kurama Push!!!… Push Kurama"

Kurama strained to push with all his might he was red and tired. After 6 hours of Pushing, Kurama felt something against his bottom; it was the baby's head.

"Kurama its almost over. One more push and the head is out"

Kurama nodded and gave a big mighty push and the baby was out. Kurama slumped back down and heard his bay's cry. He was happy yet worried.

"Congratulation's it's a girl." Genkai said in a bored tone like know that Kurama was going to do a great job raising her.

Yukina took the baby to be cleaned. Meanwhile, everyone was going to Kurama.

"Hey Congrates Kurama you're a umm…mother?" Yusuke said thinking that it might upset Kurama.

Tired Kurama responded.

"Yes, I guess"

After 10 minutes, Kurama was handed a beautiful baby girl. She was green eyes, black hair and two pairs of white fox ears and a white fluffy tail. She was Kurama's treasure. Kurama looked at Hiei and said nothing to him all night along. Kurama relaxed and grabbed the baby so she was tight in his grip and fell asleep.

As Hiei entered Kurama's room, he again felt betrayed. After seening the kit come into this world. He thought of all the trouble Karasu's kit could be. Why did Kurama have to have that kit? It was Karasu's. He walked towards them and sat at the corner of the bed.

"Hiei get closer please. Come look at her. She is wonderful." Kurama looked at the sleeping kit in his arms

"No." Hiei whispered

"Why not Hiei. I though you forgave me. After all it was not my fault."

"Yes but you should have killed it! It's Karasu's!!! You know how much I loved you"

Kurama was now yelling as well and he was concerned that the noise might wake up the baby.

"It's not my fault he raped me you never looked for me!" Kurama said and the kit let out a small cry. Kurama's maternal instinct kicked in and rocked her back and forth.

"Well I can not stay with you and if I do I might just kill the child myself!!" Hiei lounged himself towards Kurama to slap him. However, a green glow appeared and exploded part of Hiei's wrist. Not much damage. Kurama was surprised. That power came from the kit.

"see even that bastard kit has the crows powers!!"

Kurama had tears in his eyes and looked at his little girl. He will teach her to be kind and will need to teach her how to properly use her powers.

* * *

Somewhere in the Rich Lands Of Makai….

"Lord Karasu your pet Kurama has given birth to a female kitsune, sir" Said Karasu's servant and messenger.

"Well I guess its time to take what really is rightfully mine, don't you think?" Karasu asked the demon servant and left. Karasu sat in his big throne chair went decided to take Kurama in 5 years.

"I guess my Kitsune should have some years of peace no?"

Karasu smirked and then laughed

TBC

* * *

Hope you liked it

AVH


	6. Roses in Bloom

Forgive me for Being in Your Life…

Hope your liking my story. R&R

* * *

After 5 wonderful years, Kurama lives in a house that he got with his own salary, since he now works for as a lawyer. He has not seen or been with anyone for 5 years. Kurama's daughter or as he calls her "baby kit" is a hyperactive little girl. She goes to a private school for girls where she is the best at mostly…everything. Kurama decided to name her Miyuki Minamino.

On another note, Yusuke and Keiko had a baby girl right after Kurama had given birth. They decided to name her Yuna Urameshi. Kuwabara and Yukina decided to get married and she is now 7 months pregnant. Hiei has been in Makai these 5 years and no one has heard of him ever since

* * *

At Makai, Karasu is planning to take Kurama and his daughter and probably kill Hiei after he saw him fuck Kurama a few times. However, what Karasu wants Karasu gets.

"It has already been five years, I'll get Kurama soon enough"

* * *

Human World…

Kurama was in the kitchen watching little Miyuki studying. He smiled and continued as he began staring of into space, Kurama felt a tug on his pants. It was Miyuki looking at Kurama with those big innocent eyes.

"Mama can you help me please I do not understand this" Miyuki said holding the paper up to Kurama for him to see.

Kurama grabbed the paper and saw that it was math, one of Miyuki's favorite subjects.

"Well my little kit what is the problem you know all of this right?" Kurama gave Miyuki a skeptic look and Miyuki looked down and smiled

"Well…mommy I just wanted to tell you that I love you"

"Miyuki, baby, you don't have to make an excuse to tell me that" Kurama picked her up and kissed her check. Miyuki grabbed unto Kurama tightly and played with his long red mane.

After dinner, Miyuki helped Kurama wash the dishes and Kurama help miyuki finish her homework

By that time it was 9:30 pm and Miyuki had to go to sleep. This part Kurama loved.

"Miyuki, my kit, its time for bed"

"All right mommy" Miyuki grabbed her stuff and went to her room and put it down. Then she ran up to Kurama to pick her up.

"Okay, little kit time for a bath and then to sleep"

Kurama went to their bathroom and bathed Miyuki until she was clean, then he dried her off and dressed her in her PJ that were pink w/ roses. Next, Kurama placed her in her bed and tucked her in.

"Goodnight my baby kit sweet dreams" Just as Kurama was about to turn of the little Miyuki stopped him

"Mommy can you sing me a song please" Miyuki gave him the puppy eye look and Kurama couldn't resist.

"_Hush little kit don't say a word._

_Mommy is going to by you a silver rose._

_And if that rose doesn't shine_

_Mommy is going to buy you a ring so bright…._

Kurama stopped as he saw his little angel sleeping, smiled and left.

* * *

Back in Makai – Mukuro's place

Hiei was sleeping in his tree as usual. He thought of Kurama and want to see him so badly and the kit that was born too.

Mukuro went outside to see Hiei thinking. Then she took a wild guess- Kurama.

"Hiei get down here now" she said with her demanding voice

"What is it this time" Hiei said as he got down from the tree.

"You have to take a vacation, go see Kurama. Now"

"What if I don't want to"

"Don't be a simple minded Hiei, you miss him and you want him."

Hiei gave up he really want to see Kurama and the baby. Without any ladt words Hiei decided

"Fine I'll go"

"another thing don't come back until you've made amends with him"

"Hn, that's going to take a while"

With that Hiei left to Human World.

* * *

In Human World….

"Miyuki time for school"

"All right mommy"

Miyuki woke up, took a shower, got her uniform on, and went down stairs.

"Here kit, eat up and I'll take you to school"

"Yes, mommy"

Once Miyuki was finished, Kurama and she left. Once they got to school, Kurama felt that someone was following them and he sensed that it was

"Hiei"

"What Mommy" asked miyuki with those green eyes looking at him.

"Oh nothing sweetie, just go and keep your grades up as always."

"Yes Mommy" Miyuki hugged him and ran off. Just as Kurama was turning around he saw Hiei right in front him.

* * *

Yeah I know I'm making Mokuro sound …nice but oh well

R&R

Ali


	7. Love in the Air

Forgive Me for Being In Your Life.

* * *

Kurama stared at Hiei for a long time and decided to break the silence.

"Hiei you back. I thought you weren't going to come back," Kurama said looking down

"I saw her. She looks like you and him…" Hiei said looking away.

Kurama smiled. He looked at the time. He had to go to work or he was going to be late.

"Listen Hiei I have to go. Do you want to come over to our house and stay for dinner? Please." Kurama said hoping that he would stay.

Hiei nodded.

"What time"

"At 5:00"

"Hn…" Hiei then disappeared.

_vVv_

After picking up Miyuki and they were heading home. Kurama felt that someone was watching them.

His instincts were right. One of Karasu's servants has been checking on Miyuki and Kurama. He would then tell everything to Karasu.

Anyway….

When they got there Kurama knew that Hiei had been waiting in one of the near by trees. Miyuki and Kurama got out of the car and entered the house. Kurama made and finished making dinner, Kurama called Miyuki over.

'Hey my kit what are you doing?" Kurama said as he sat down next to her on the couch.

"Nothing mommy, just reading the collection stories of Stephen King"

"Oh my that's wonderful" Kurama said thinking ' she's might even be smarter than me'.

" Well, my love, tonight we have a visitor over, I think you met him when I dropped you off at school today."

"Oh yes, mister Hi-i.e." Kurama smiled at this. She was so cute whenever she was confused or couldn't pronounce something.

"No my kit, it's _Hiei._ He is my friend and I invited him over to dinner. Is that okay?"

"Yes mommy."

"Well then he will be here soon. I hope."

Seconds later the doorbell ran and Hiei came in. Kurama smiled and there was still pain in his eyes. 'Why did I do this… oh right to make amends with him.' Kurama thought

After settling to eat, Kurama talked to Hiei about Makai, and Miyuki didn't bother to speak because no one spoke to her. However, Hiei had such a fascination with the child that he could not keep his eyes of her. She was kind and gentle just like Kurama but however, he could not forget what she did to him when she was born.

After dinner, Miyuki went to sleep and said good night to her mother and Hiei.

Kurama and Hiei were alone with no one around. Kurama, again, broke the silence.

"Hiei do you still love me?"

Kurama expected Hiei to leave screaming and yelling however, he got closer to Kurama and kissed him on the lips.

"Never my fox. I'm sorry for what I did to you when Miyuki was born…and"

"You said her name." Kurama said surprised. He thought that Hiei was going to call her a bastard kit or something other than good.

"Yes, well she does have a beautiful name. Anyway, I sorry and I hope that maybe I could be a father figure to her and to you a husband." Hiei said whispering away the last sentence.

"Hiei that would be great. I am also sorry on behave of my kit for hurting you the day she was born… and." Hiei put his index finger on Kurama's lips.

"No don't say anything…" Hiei said as he kissed Kurama and then his neck. Kurama moaned. "Hiei do you want to…really"

"Yes my love I want you know." With any doubt in his mind he picked up Kurama, wedding style and went to their room and locked it. Just in case Miyuki came in she wouldn't find them in an awkward position.

Moans and groans could be heard and Miyuki slept all night however, in Macao. A lovely crow was upset.

_vVv_

"HOW COULD HE SLEEP WITH THAT JAGANSHI!!? OUT OF THE PEOPLE AND ME" Karasu was screaming his head off when his servant came back from the human world and told him the news.

"Now it is time for me to take my kitsune away and the best way is the start with Miyuki.

TBC

_vVv_

Yes I updated hope you like it

Master of Yaoi


	8. Karasu and Miyuki

Hello sorry if I could not update sooner I've had exams and it's all been crazy. Sorry…. but on with the fic…

Forgive me For Being in Your Life.

Chapter 8

vVv

It was such a beautiful morning. After everything that had happened last night, Kurama felt very good. He turned around to see Hiei by his side. He smiled. 'It's better to see his face than Karasu's in the morning.' Though Kurama.

He got up and took a bath and left to wake up Miyuki and left Hiei sleeping in bed.

As he went down stairs, Miyuki had gotten ready for school and had prepared her own…breakfast. Kurama was puzzled. How can 5 year old soon to be 6 fix her own breakfast. Kurama thought, as he watched her before entering the kitchen.

"Good Morning Mommy" Miyuki said as she smiled and in one bounce was in Kurama's arms.

"Good Morning to you too my kit. How did you sleep last night?" Asked Kurama still holding her and looking at her big emerald eyes and stroking her raven black hair. (Courtesy of Karasu of course)

"Fine mommy however you and Mr. Hiei were kind of noisy. But I slept okay" said Miyuki with and smile and getting down from Kurama's arms.

Kurama sweat dropped, 'maybe Hiei and I shouldn't have done it last night'. But now to more pressing matters.

'Sweetie how did you make breakfast?" asked Kurama still puzzled.

"Oh that I made it"

"…! what…kit"

"I made it mommy…me" Miyuki said as she was sitting down and eating her pancakes.

"How?" Kurama asked as he picked her up again from her chair unto his lap.

"Like this mommy." Miyuki got up and began to prepare pancakes for Kurama.

Kurama, was speechless.

'Impressive' he thought. Then Hiei came into the picture. Kurama looked at Hiei as he was coming down the stairs.

"Oh Hiei you woke up." Kurama said as he watched as the strands of hair from Miyuki were slowly coming back to her…head.

Miyuki jumped out of Kurama's lapped and went up to Hiei and hugged his legs. Hiei was shocked to see this reaction from a kit that was not his.

He patted Miyuki on the head. "Hn" Hiei said and Miyuki let go.

She just looked at him going to sit on the couch next to Kurama and leaned on him. Miyuki smiled and looked at the time.

"Oh mommy it's late I have to go, bye bye mommy." Miyuki said as she went up to Kurama and kissed him on the cheek.

"Bye Mr. Hiei" Miyuki said as she left out the door with her messenger bag.

vVv

As Miyuki was walking to school she decided to take a short cut by the woods. Miyuki used her Hair to move her self from tree branch to tree branch. However, she thought someone was following her. Like her mother, she transformed herself into a half-yoko (1). Her ears perked up and then she looked down at the ground. A dark strange figure was there. She felt attracted to it. She came down from the tree and looked at the figure.

It was Karasu.

"Do you know who I am child."? Karasu asked

"Yes, your papa…right" Miyuki said getting closer step by step.

"Yes and how did you know that I am your father, kit?" Karasu asked Miyuki, who looked fearless in his presence.

"You look like me and you smell roughly like my mother." Miyuki said and got closer to Karasu.

"Yes well I have come here to get your mother and yourself. So you can come with me and we can be a happy family. Didn't you always ask yourself? 'Where is my papa?"' Karasu said and he knelt down to see Miyuki emerald eyes.

"Yes, I …have asked myself that. But why do you want me and my mommy to go with you." Miyuki asked and she went to Karasu and hugged him tight. "Papa…" she said and Karasu wrapped his daughter in a warm rose/lavender scented embrace and put a spell on her. Then Miyuki fell asleep.

vVv

Kurama was worried and terrified. Hiei was there with him still and it was 7:00 pm and it was to late for a little girl with or without powers to out at night. Kurama then came to him. The thought of the day that Karasu had kidnapped him and made him his.

Kurama shook it off. Hiei took Kurama in his arms and help him close. He could feel Kurama's fear rushing through his veins. Even he was starting to get worried for the kid.

"Want me to go look for her, Kurama." Hiei asked in the softest voice that he could.

"Yes I will go with you" Kurama said. However, just as they were both headed out the door, a note attached to a silver dagger came crashing down the window. Hiei and Kurama turned around and head towards it . Hiei on the other hand went outside to see who or what had left the note. The only thing Hiei saw was a crow.

Hiei went back into the house and went to Kurama's side. Kurama slowly and carefully took the dagger in his hands and took the note off of it and opened it. He read:

_My Dearest Fox, _

_Oh how much I miss your red rose hair and your emerald eyes and the warmth of your skin against mine. I miss the way your screams filled the room. Not to worry my Kitsune. I will make you mine once more. I miss you my love. Oh and OUR daughter has come to visit me don't worry she is fine and I will raise her. Erasing all trace of you or Hiei that she has ever learned or seen. Come to meet me tomorrow at midnight and we'll talk._

_P.S. –you will be mine_

_-Karasu_

Kurama just cried hard. Tears went down his cheeks. His only little girl was with that sadistic crow. He had taken his kit away from him.

Hiei also swore on Kurama's life that he would get Kurama's daughter back and see that smile on Kurama's face once again.

Kurama cried himself to sleep and his last words before wondering to sleep were…

"Miyuki"

vVv

Okay hope you like this chapter it will get interesting. I give some suggestions that you would like to read in the following chapters.

Miyuki is a crow/ kitsune. She is a half Yoko: only summoning her fox ears and foxtail.

okay so i revised this a bit...i have another plan

Master of Yaoi


	9. The Meeting

Forgive me For Being in Your Life.

YaoiMaster: I modified chapter 8 as well to fit this.

Chapter 9

vVv

It was 11:30 pm, Kurama was in fighting attire and Hiei, Yusuke, Kuwabara were there with him. Just in case Kurama needed backup.

Kurama was just waiting for Karasu to burst in and "talk".

Hiei went over and lifted Kurama's chin up gently and kissed him softly on his lips.

"What…was that for" Kurama asked looking to see if Yusuke and Kuwabara had noticed. Luckily they were sleeping.

"Get your kit back…I want to see you happy. When Miyuki comes back, I'll be a father figure to her since her father is a sadistic pervert." Hiei said looking straight into the fox's eyes.

"Thank you…Hiei"

Suddenly, the doorbell rang causing Yusuke and Kuwabara to wake up.

"What the fuck man…is it Karasu" the carrot top said looking at Kurama. Kurama said nothing and made him way towards the door. Hiei was clutching onto his katana.

Opening the door, Karasu was standing there in all his sexy glory.

"Karasu…" Kurama seethed.

"Hello love, how have you been? You look the same only more beautiful. Probably because you are now a mother." Karasu smiled. Without his mask he looked even more sadistic.

Kurama was mad he wanted to kill Karasu at this moment.

"Ahh I see you brought friends." Looking at Yusuke and Kuwabara as he made his way into Kurama's house. No one said anything. Karasu then noticed Hiei.

"Hm, this is the runt that slept with my Kurama thinking that you will be able to make him his. haha" Karasu laughed and Hiei was ready to lung at him if it weren't for Kurama.

"Hiei no, remember he has Miyuki" Kurama said standing behind Karasu.

"Ah yes, that reminds me, Kurama I will give you a choice. You either come with me and live with me or Miyuki dies and I'll send you a lock of her hair to remember her by." Karasu smiled as he said this causing everyone to choke in disgust.

"KARASU, how dare you say that…she is your daughter!" Kurama lunged himself towards Karasu and began to hit Karasu's chest with his fists.

Karasu saw this as a perfect opportunity and wrapped his arms around Kurama.

"Well to everyone here…I shall be taking Kurama since, he seems want his daughter to live. Well goodbye."

Making his way towards the door, Karasu made Kurama fall asleep before he could have any time to escape. Hiei ran towards Karasu and drew out his katana. Karasu just lifted one hand and a small bomb made Hiei crash into the wall, leaving his wounded. Yusuke and Kuwabara began to attack Karasu. Yusuke was ready to fir his spirit gun and Kuwabara, his spirit sword. However, Karasu vanished.

"That bastard took Kurama and now we have an injured Hiei." Kuwabara said loudly, Yusuke know needed Genkai's help in order to get Kurama back.

"No way you idiot, I think we all saw him take Kurama, lets go to Genkai's, she'll helps find Kurama and heal Hiei. We can't imagine what that pervert will do now."

vVv

At Karasu's lovely mansion (yes he is rich), Kurama woke up with a gasp and noticed that he was lying in a bed covered with black silk sheet. Kurama began to remember that Karasu had taken him and Miyuki.

'Miyuki' Kurama thought and quickly got up and left the room. As he made his way down some steps, he heard crying. Kurama speed down faster and ran towards the sound.

He found Miyuki all bruised.

vVv

All right that's my new chapter I will start to update this story more often. Hope you like.

Also, my keyboard has been given me some problems so if there's a mistake it is because of that.

Don't kill me cause it may get a little bit worse but better in the end. Trust me.

Master of Yaoi


	10. The Proposal

Chapter 10

vVv

Kurama ran towards Miyuki. She was crying and blood was running down her head. Her left arm and left leg were bruised. Kurama scooped her up into his arms.  
"Honey what did Karasu do to you" Kurama said on the verge of crying. Miyuki looked up at him. "what are you saying mommy." "Miyuki your hurt. what did Karasu do?" Kurama eyes filled with worry. "Hehe. Daddy, he's great mommy. He bought me a doll house for me to play with. I love Daddy"  
Miyuki smiled at her mother. Kurama could not believe what he was hearing.'Did Miyuki just say that she loved Karasu' Kurama gave a weak smile and picked up Miyuki. "How did you hurt yourself my kit." Kurama asked looking for a first aid kit to wipe the blood from Miyuki's face.  
"Oh I fell down the went to get me some ice and band-aid." Kurama just listened. still in denial that Karasu was loved my Miyuki. Kurama was now looking for Karasu.

vVv

Walking around the large mansion trying to look for Karasu and a way to escape. He noticed that Karasu did not have bad taste. Black, red, purple, white. 'Hmm not bad' Kurama thought.  
He looked at Miyuki who was just randomly playing with his red hair, not caring that she had a gash on her head. "Do you like it my rose" Karasu's silky voice drowned the room they were standing in. Kurama jumped at his voice, causing Miyuki to look up. "Daddy" Miyuki squealed in happiness. Karasu's sadistic nature dissapeared as he looked at Miyuki.  
Kurama was surprised. Even though he feared Karasu, Kurama found him kinda cute.  
"Hey my kit, lets get you cleaned up." Karasu said as he reached out for Miyuki and took her out of Kurama's arms. Kurama reluctantly gave her up, watching Karasu closely. Karasu took Miyuki up to her room. Kurama followed close. Kurama saw how gentle he was with Miyuki. Karasu sat Miyuki on the bed,  
wiped the blood of her and bandaged her head, then placed a sweet kiss on the top of her head.  
"There we are, you're good now baby." Karasu smiled at Miyuki. Kurama just stood by the doorway.  
"Alright time for bed love." Karasu told Miyuki as he helped her change into her PJs. "But daddy,I'm not tired." Miyuki pouted but Karasu did not fall for it. Already in PJS, Karasu tucked Miyuki in and kissed her head. Kurama decided to say good night to her too. "Goodnight my kit, sweet dreams." Kurama said leaning down and kissing her head. "Night mommy, night daddy." Miyuki Closing the door, Kurama and Karasu were left to talk...

vVv

Back at Genkai's.  
Yukina was aiding Hiei with his wounds and Yusuke and Kuwabara were trying to find a plan to get Kurama and Miyuki out.  
"How are we suppose to get them out, Karasu's got the place secured, not even a bug can get in" Yusuke said worried and looking at Genkai. "Well, why don't you blow the place up." Genkai said drinking her tea.  
"Maybe I did you old hag but that did not work!" Yusuke was angry. When he tried his spirit gun, the blast reverted back to him. "There's no way we can get in" Kuwabara was now giving up hope.  
"No there is a way" Genkai assured the two with a smirk...

vVv

Karasu lead Kurama to a large living room with a one black couch and three small black couches. The walls were white and carpet was red and so were the curtains on the Gothic windows.  
The accesories in the room seem to be very luxurious.  
"Do you like the mansion" Karasu asked being the first one to sit on the couch. Kurama who was still standing. "How did you even get this place?" Kurama asked not wanting to sit next to Karasu.  
"Well it's called stealing..hmm..come on sit with me." Karasu said caressing the couch. Kurama was trying to find a way to attack him or something...but he had no choice. He was in Karasu's territory.  
Kurama approached the couch and sat next to Karasu on the far...far right. Karasu moved closer to the fox.  
"Are you still scared my fox. Scared that I might make you mine again." Karasu grinned. Kurama just looked away.  
"Well I want to purpose something to you." Karasu said looking at Kurama. Kurama still looking away.  
"I want you and Miyuki to come and live with me." Kurama turned his head towards Karasu in surprise.  
"W..What" Emerald eyes meet violet."Wh..Why?"  
"I want Miyuki to have a father...and her real father, not that runt that claims he loves you. I am a good father to Miyuki she loves me and I love her too. I also love you Kurama." Karasu said now holding one of Kurama's hands.  
"and if I refuse" Kurama asked affraid of the answer.  
"Then that would be a problem...hmm..give me a chance to show you that I care for you in a way aside form having you every night in my bed." Kurama blushed. He hated thinking of being in bed with Karasu but at the same time he kinda enjoyed it.  
"Come on...why dont I show you" Karasu pulled Kurama by the hand he was holding onto the floor. Kurama surprised to find himself on the floor with Karasu on top. Kurama struggled to get him off, but was distracted by Karasu kissing his neck and undoing his pants. Kurama gave up and just gave in to a night of pleasure.

vVv

Alright...so I need help.

What should I do...

a) find a way to kill Karasu b) should Kurama accept c) should Kurama decline d) *give me an idea

If I get an idea then I will give you credit in the next chapter. I decided to make Karasu seem less sadistic but that does not mean that it is going away *smirk*


	11. A Chance

Hello: so I am going to give kudos to CupCake-SweetTreats, and GearzTearZ for helping me get unstuck in my story.

Forgive me for being in your Life

vVv

Kurama woke up with a raging headache. As he regained consciousness, Kurama noticed that he was lying in silk black sheets covered with white stains. It was still dark outside but the room was lighted with candles and Kurama was trying to make out his surroundings. He then felt something stir behind him. He turned and saw black silky hair and a muscular back. Kurama didn't move away but actually moved closer to the warm body. Kurama got closer and placed a delicate hand on his '"lover's" shoulders, Karasu woke up. He turned to Kurama and emerald met violet.

"Hello there my pet, did you enjoy last night's multiple bangings." Karasu said with a smirk. Kurama just looked at him without any hate or remorse.

"Wh…at?" Kurama said still confused. Karasu got closer and pulled Kurama to his chest. "My dear kitsune you're my lover, wife, partner, pet, and fox. We have a wonderful daughter named Miyuki, you remember Miyuki?" Kurama was remembering everything. Karasu was his lover and he had a daughter but that was it. He did not remember anything else. Kurama was partcially lost in his thoughts.

"My love, are you alright." Karasu asked with concern since Kurama had been silent for a while.

"No I'm fine….so I'm your wife and we have a daughter." Kurama asked just noticing that he and Karasu were naked causing Kurama to hug the sheets to his chest.

"Yup that's pretty much it and also we like to have rough sex but I thought you knew that considering…well the present situation." Karasu said licking Kurama's neck and causing him to let out a moan. As things were getting heated, Miyuki ran into the room and jumped in with Kurama and Karasu. Karasu stopped licking Kurama and concentrated on the little kit.

"Hello there my dear, sleep well?" Karasu asked scooping Miyuki into his arms. Kurama smiled seeing Karasu hold Miyuki in a protective and loving way.

"Yes I did daddy. Mommy, hi!" Miyuki squealed and jumped into her mother's embraced. Kurama looked at her. His mind was fuzzy as if something was being concealed from him. He stroked Miyuki's hair and held her tight as if trying to remember something….or someone.

"Mommy, daddy I'm hungry and where are your clothes." Miyuki asked with the cutest innocent face.

" Ah kit, I will cook pancakes and the clothes….well that's a story for another time, kit. Now let us get up" Miyuki jumped off and went to her room, leaving Kurama and Karasu alone.

" Well would you like a quickly or shall we save it for tonight." Karasu smirked as he saw the blush on Kurama's checks.

After getting ready and coming downstairs, Karasu went straight to the kitchen to make pancakes. Kurama was still confused about this. He felt as if something was missing especially with Karasu.

After having breakfast, Karasu took any opportunity to molest Kurama when Miyuki wasn't looking…

Karasu's POV:

I want to keep to him distracted from knowing that I have concealed memories and replace some as well. Last night when he was in my arms, I took the opportunity to enter his thoughts with a spell. I get my pleasure and my kitsune at the same time. However, it seems that he is struggling to figure it out. Hmm.

Kurama's POV:

This is weird but sweet at the same time. I feel as if Karasu is hiding something from me…but I just don't know what it is. I'll try to give this a chance. Maybe this is my family.

Normal POV:

Kurama was aware of Karasu's every move. He watched as Karasu cooked breakfast, lunch and dinner, taught Miyuki math and history, and slept.

This could work…he would give it a shot.

vVv

Back in at Genkai's, Hiei got better and was practicing with his katana. He was pretending that all his obstacles were Karasu's head. Just as he was getting attached to Miyuki and was starting to enter Kurama's heart, out comes Karasu.

Hiei was going to destroy Karasu even if it takes his life away…

vVv

I hope you like. It's a little mushy at the beginning because I really like Karasu and Kurama together.

Thank to all for reading this fanfiction =3

YaoiMaster13


	12. The Crow and the Fox and the Hiei

Yaoimaster: Hello fellow readers of this fanfiction…. I know that I have not updated for a while but that's college for you…forgive me. So hopefully you like this next chapter….

vVv

At Genkai's:

While, the rest of the fighters were planning a way to get Kurama back, Hiei was ready to fight Karasu to the death for his kitsune. Supposedly Genkai had a plan to get Kurama but it was going to take time. However, Hiei did not have time, and trained every waking hour and was ready for bloodshed. Hiei woke up early in the morning, not announcing to anyone where he was going. He left and ran towards the Karasu's palace.

In the morning, Yukina woke up to find that Hiei was gone. She alerted everyone of Hiei's disappearance, causing more worries.

"WHAT!!! He's gone. That bastard, I knew he would leave!" Yusuke was cursing and yelling profusely.

"Shut up. Hiei wants to fight Karasu one on one without any help. He thinks that if he fights Karasu and wins, Kurama is his again." Genkai said making her tea.

"Whatever grandma! We have to go and follow Hiei before he gets killed. What about the plan, the so called plan to get inside Karasu's stupid building." Yusuke yelled at Genkai.

Genkai looked out the window. "Ah yes the plan…"

vVv

At Karasu's place:

Kurama was beginning to love his new…family?

He loved seeing Miyuki and Karasu together. His own little family had grown on him. Karasu kept on making love to him in so many ways that Kurama found it amazing every time they did it. They did it everywhere, in the kitchen, in the garden, on the table, and on the stairs, and of course their bedroom. Karasu opened his heart to Kurama, telling him of his past. How he loved another but died during childbirth taking their baby with him. Kurama comforted Karasu and decided that he would stay with Karasu…his heart, soul and body now belonged to Karasu.

vVv

Hiei got to his destination around nighttime. He looked at the palace in front of him. It was dark and gray but had life inside. Hiei broke in through the front door and walked through the luxurious halls on Karasu's fortress. Hiei's ears perked up as he heard moans and groans coming from the living room. Hiei approached it and almost died right there. Kurama was half naked, up against the wall, and covering in Karasu's essence and sweat. Karasu was thrusting in Kurama like there was no tomorrow. Karasu turned to see Hiei watching them with surprised eyes.

"Hello there Hiei, I see you managed to penetrate my home with your little potions from the Demon world markets. Good job, however, my kitsune and I are enjoying ourselves so please leave." Karasu said still thrusting into Kurama.

Kurama opened his eyes and faced Hiei directly. "Hi..ei" Kurama whispered. Karasu looked at Kurama with worried eyes and planted a deep on Kurama's lips. Hiei's eyes narrowed and approached Karasu from behind, pulling Karasu's long hair in the process. Karasu winced and came out of Kurama, causing him to groan and whimper.

Karasu eyes violet eyes narrowed with anger at Hiei . Karasu zipped up his leather pants and buttoned up his shirt. Kurama did the same and went to see if Miyuki had woken up, giving Hiei a sad but confused look.

"Hiei did you love the show that my kitsune and I put on. I am guessing that you miss feeling his amazing body squirm underneath yours. Hn." Karasu smirked. Hiei growled and ran towards Karasu swinging his sword at Karasu with all his might. Karasu moved elegantly not getting hit by the attacks.

"I see you haven't gotten any better. Kurama deserves better." Hiei stopped and just stared at Karasu. Karasu smiled and bombed penetrated Hiei's flesh, causing Hiei to scream. Upstairs, Kurama gave Miyuki a glass of water containing the pollen of a sleeping plant, placing Miyuki into a deep sleep. Kurama then went downstairs and saw the door to the outside was opened. Kurama went outside and saw Karasu and Hiei fighting. Hiei was covered in wounds from Karasu's bombs and Karasu was holding his arm, which was bleeding profusely and so was his leg. Both fighters were already tired. The fight had been going on for hours. Suddenly, Hiei disappeared and slashed Karasu's back opened. Karasu screamed in pain and fell to the ground.

Kurama could not stand it.

"HIEI!" Kurama yelled with tears in his eyes. Hiei looked over at his kitsune and Karasu did as well. Kurama was not suppose to remember Hiei or anyone but Miyuki and himself.

"Hiei…please." Kurama was pleading for Hiei to stop. Kurama ran towards Karasu, knelt down and held Karasu's head in his arms gently. Kurama stroked his love's hair. Hiei could not believe his eyes. Kurama stopped the fight in order to defend Karasu.

"Hiei please…leave and forget me. I belong to Karasu." Kurama said looking down at the bloody crow.

"Kurama! I need you damn it. He raped you and kidnapped you. He never needed you and now you love him .Did he fuck you to the point that your extraordinary brain does not function anymore to see reason!" Hiei yelled at Kurama and even though, he was bleeding and in pain, left, leaving the fox and the crow together.

Kurama's emerald eyes looked up at the night sky remembering everything that happened.

vVv

Hiei was able to get to Genaki's temple before noon. He arrived and quickly entered the temple only to encounter Yusuke and the rest of the Urameshi team.

"Hiei what the fuck happened. Where's Kurama and why are you covered in blood!" Yusuke said while approaching Hiei and grabbing him by the collar of his ripped shirt.

Kuwabara also approached Hiei behind Yusuke ready to punch the bloody Hiei.

"Everyone calm down and Yusuke let him go. Hiei explain what happened. Were you able to save Kurama?" Genaki said sitting on the floor facing the image of the bronze god.

"Fine then start talking Hiei." Yusuke said sitting down next to Keiko.

Hiei just turned away facing the outdoors.

"Kurama is not coming back. He is staying with Karasu and his bastard kit. We will never see him again." Hiei's eyes were forming tears. He turned away and left to the farthest tree to release his sorrow.

vVv

Yaoimaster:

Yay! Another chapter! I need to finish this story so if you guys could give me an idea and I'll mention you the hopefully final chapter.

Kudos to: GearzTearz, CupCake-SweetTreats, and everyone else

R&R peeps.


End file.
